The Underwater Show
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: HANDYMANSHIPPING Daisy Waterflower needs help with coming up with a new idea for an underwater ballet, and Tracey helps her out only with another result. oneshot


Daisy followed Misty begging her to help her with ideas for an underwater ballet

Daisy followed Misty begging her to help her with ideas for an underwater ballet. "Come on, Misty. Please," Daisy begged. Her blonde hair followed her as she chased her sister. The orange-haired younger sister quickly turned to face her older sister.

"No," shouted Misty, "I'm not going to help you this time with your stupid underwater ballet." Her blue eyes glistened with annoyance meeting Daisy's blue eyes.

"Please Misty," Daisy pleaded as they reached the pool of the Cerulean city gym. Daisy's eyes grew wide as she attempted to make her sister assist her in planning an underwater ballet which the gym was famous for.

"No way," Misty declined once more, "Why don't you get Lily or Violet to help you out?" The orange-haired girl pet her Horsea which was playing happily in the large pool.

"But Violet is like getting her hair done and Lily is getting a makeover," Daisy stated in her valley girl accent. Misty sighed almost agreeing in assisting her sister until a familiar voice rang throughout the building.

"Hello, is anybody there?" the voice called. Misty and Daisy raced to meet whoever calling them until when they reached the lobby they saw Tracey.

Tracey said as he put his bag on the floor, "Hey you two, Pr. Oak wanted me to bring some Pokemon food over for your water Pokemon."

"Thanks Tracey," said Misty, "Hey Daisy," she said looking at her older sister, "Maybe he can help you with your underwater show." Daisy flipped her long wavy blonde hair from her face and smiled sweetly.

"Like will you, Tracey? I totally need some help," Daisy pleaded taking Tracey's hands. The young man blushed a shade of red that matched his bandana.

"Um…I don't see why not," he replied earning a large hug by Daisy.

"You are a total save," she said dragging him to her room. Tracey felt his face grow hot as he wondered if she had ulterior motives. She opened her door to reveal a white room with pink trimming. She sat on a pink chair in the corner of her room as she picked up a notebook from the floor.

"You can like sit down if you want," said Daisy grabbing a pen near her chair also on her soft carpet.

Tracey nodded and sat down on her soft bed with a pink and white striped comforter. "So what do you need help with exactly?" he asked nervously. He watched Daisy delicately tap her chin with her index finger.

"I need an idea for the show. I want a new idea. You know, something I like never did before that the crowd will love," explained Daisy simply. Her she adjusted the pink flower in her hair.

"Oh okay," said Tracey unsure of what to advise his friend's older and more gorgeous sister. He began to think long and hard about what he should tell her.

"What about a mermaid princess and a handsome prince that…" said Daisy being cut off by Tracey shaking his head in disapproval. He was rather tired of the prince and the princess deal. Why couldn't the princess like a normal guy?

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy confused.

Tracey sighed and said, "Well, you usually have a prince and mermaid princess, but maybe you could have the mermaid princess and a regular guy. Maybe you could use an artist or something instead." He watched Daisy mull over the idea and she quickly wrote it down in her notebook and looked up at the Pokemon researcher.

"I love it!" she said, "So like he's an artist and he sees the beautiful mermaid princess and falls madly in love, right?" Tracey thought of how to make things more unique and interesting than in her previous shows.

"Yes, he sees her when he went to go sketch the water Pokemon," said the boy. He noticed how Daisy nodded as if she was telling him to go on.

"Does she love him back?" she asked as if Tracey was telling her a story. She loved fairytales ever since she was a little girl, and this story seemed better than in the ones in the book.

"She may be curious or thinks of him as just some guy. Remember, she's a mermaid princess and can have any guy that she wants," the male in the green shirt stated almost as if that was his reality,

"That like doesn't help," Daisy said writing down that the mermaid princess was indeed in love with the artist. "So we'll totally say she loves him too," she said happily wondering why Tracey was acting a bit strange.

"Okay," he said thinking that there couldn't be a meaning behind the model's words, "Well, he doesn't know that so he tells the Pokemon to tell her that he would like to get to know her better, and they do."

"How romantic," sighed the blonde young woman with a sigh of pleasure.

"Yeah," said Tracey.

"So since she loves him too, she goes and Kasurin and Raburin use their special abilities to help them get the courage to get together,

"That seems like when you tried to get me and Misty to do that underwater ballet," reminded Tracey making Daisy try to think harder on how the artist and the underwater princess should get together.

"Do you like have any ideas?" asked the girl as she adjusted her pink sweater.

"The artist rides on the Gyrados to see her who was playing with Kasurin and Raburin, and then the Pokemon lead the artist to her. Then the two can get together," said Tracey. Daisy quickly wrote everything down.

She walked over and handed the notebook to Tracey. "Is this it?" she asked. Tracey observed a heart around the initials D.W and T. S in the top left corner of the page. He tried not to pay much attention to it as he looked over Daisy's notes written in light blue ink.

"You got it," said Tracey, "But I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead," said Daisy with a sweet smile. _No wonder she's a model actress_ thought Tracey.

"Why does the paper have a heart around two sets of initials?" asked Tracey almost hesitating to ask, but he desired an answer.

"Well, I like an artist. His initials are T.S," she said almost walking out of the room. She looked back as Tracey leapt off her bed and joined her.

"What's his name?" asked Tracey unprepared for her answer.

"Tracey Sketchit," she said as she swiftly kissed him on the lips. "Like I know you totally don't feel the same, but since you asked, I thought maybe you should like have the clearest answer possible. You're my artist."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "You're my mermaid princess," he said.

The End


End file.
